Killing me softly
by aquafreak
Summary: Eiji/Oishi.


_Strumming my pain with his fingers..._

_

* * *

_

Eiji's POV

My feet tried its best to run as fast as it could.

I didn't care what time it is. Supposedly I should be home right now for dusk is rushing.

I ran for so many blocks away. I didn't care where I am.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I bumped into someone.

" I'm...I'm sorry. " I said, as I stopped running and bowed. I thought this stranger was some kind of an official or something so I did that like a reflex action. But recognizing his clothing and all the stuff from head to toe, I ran away from the sight of my doubles partner.

" Eiji? " Oishi asked, confused. " Eiji, wait up! "

He ran to catch me. I'm telling myself to run faster, and my feet felt like giving up.

And I fell to the ground.

Eh? Why did my head not bumped to the pavement? Why do I feel like I'm being carried? Why am I...?

Why am I...?

Why am I seeing Oishi's face and why is his hand caressing my face?

I forgot the fact that I lack stamina to run faster.

I didn't know that Oishi could keep up with my running. And I didn't know that my body is actually doing the opposite of what my mind is telling me.

" Eiji...don't run away like that, ever. I searched for you since our dismissal from classes! "

Oh yeah, I was running since dismissal for almost three hours but having a fifteen-minute stop when the second hour passed already.

No wonder my feet hurts.

His soft fingers is caressing my hair that blocked my blue eyes. He gazed his green eyes to mine, with worried and confusion written all over his face.

" Why were you running away? "

I have exactly no idea why. Maybe I'm running away either from the truth, from him, from Fuji or probably Inui with a drink that has illegal contents inside on his hand.

" Oi...shi... " I muttered, and everything faded to black.

Did I just blacked out?

If I did, then I thought of his fingers touching my face a while ago.

One touch and everything fades away.

And today, I meant what I said literally.

* * *

_Singing my life with his words..._

_

* * *

_Oishi's POV

I remember all those times before when he understood a single thing what I said and even offered his deepest sympathy for me that time which made me laugh. The memories we made together. That's what I've always thought when I was looking for him. In every corner, that's the place I searched for. My feet are killing me just to find him. And after almost three hours, I finally found him. He tried to get away from me and I ran to him. And I realized that he's slowing down and he fell. Oh yeah, he lacked stamina. His weakness.

I hurried to catch him. I can run past him this time.

I asked him why did he run away and told him not to do that ever again.

All I hear is him saying my name.

" Oi...shi... "

Every time I hear him saying my name, it felt like something magical is happening inside me but this time, it's different. I felt my stomach curl. I don't want to put those days to an end so, COME ON YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE, KIKUMARU! YOU WILL **NOT**, I dare say!

I think this is the cue for me to call 911. I wanted to hear everything from him. He's pretty much my everything. What am I, stupid? Calling 911, really?

Maybe he's just exhausted from running. I carried him to my back and went home.

" You're almost my everything here...and ever word you will mutter will be remembered. You know what I meant there, right? "

* * *

_Killing me softly with his song..._

_

* * *

_

Eiji find himself at the Emergency room. Suddenly his mother hugged him from dear life.

" Eiji! Eiji! Thank goodness you're okay! "

" Mom? How did I end up here? " he asked, confused.

" Oishi said you blacked out. He called us and an ambulance. Luckily he was there for you or who knows what happened. "

" Where's Oishi? "

" He's outside the room. I'll give you a few minutes. Besides, I'm calling your siblings to come over. "

" Thanks mom. "

" Anything for you dear. " his mother replied, and went out the room. After a couple of minutes, Oishi came in.

" You scared the hell out of me, Kikumaru Eiji. "

" I did? What happened..? "

" You were running for hours and I was chasing you when I've finally found you. You fell down, I caught you then I asked you why on earth did you do that and then your consciousness faded into black. "

" Oh...what a_ precise_ explanation, nya. "

" Why did you do that? "

" I have my own reasons. "

" Then tell me your reason. "

" I said no. Please respect that. "

" I won't until you say why. "

" Why. " Eiji mentally slapped himself in embarrassment. Oishi smacked his palms hard to his forehead and calmed down.

" You took it _literally_. "

" Alright, I'm telling. I felt guilty. "

" About what? "

" You and me. "

" In what way...? "

" Why do you ask so many questions? "

" Just answer me. "

" Whenever I think of you, I feel guilty. I have this urge to run away. It's like you're killing me. _Slowly_. "

" I'm not a serial killer so don't fret. " Oishi said, embracing Eiji. " I'm glad you're okay. "

* * *

**OHKAAY, a one crappy fanfiction is served.** Please Review! Flames, Criticism, Praises, Violent Reactions, etc. Say what you wanna say.


End file.
